


Incandescent

by oppositeland



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppositeland/pseuds/oppositeland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the translation work of Incandescent byfemme4jack, fractalserpent, HopeofDawn in chinese<br/>sorry for being not good at expressing in English! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incandescent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts), [HopeofDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeofDawn/gifts), [fractalserpentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalserpentine/gifts).



光学镜半关闭着，擎天柱只想什么都不做，就保持这样。两颗火种的能量场互相融合，萦绕，频率和谐一致。他无法形容现状，威震天的装甲为他敞开，而他的也为威震天敞开，他们机体契合的方式。他们的机体交叠在一起，擎天柱从来没想到他会这样，他能这样。  
他的守卫者躺在他身下，黑暗中成为光源。  
在他们的躯体间，火种的光芒纺成能量线缠绕着，产生令人愉悦的温暖。这光芒可以触碰，围绕着他的手指，带来轻微的刺痛。过了一会，擎天柱缓缓把一根管线抽出。触摸着银亮的线条，随它浸在他们之前溅出的对接液中，他再次感觉到颤栗。  
极乐的愉悦让他略微失神，他从威震天精巧的，仍然温暖开合的接口中抽出另一根管线。  
威震天在他下方翻动身体，突然一下猛地调换了他们的位置，把擎天柱紧紧压在充电床上。装甲调整合拢，威震天分开他们火种结合产生的能量牵引，退后一些，但仍是跨坐在prime腿上。  
分离没有一点疼痛，甚至跟他们结合时一样感觉很好。他的守护者的火种，擎天柱忽然意识到，沾染了一些他火种的颜色——蓝色的光晕围绕着金色。他在想自己的火种是否也是这样，变成蓝带点金光。威震天开始收拢他的装甲，这时他火种上的一个看起来像是擦伤或是断痕的痕迹从擎天柱眼前一闪而过。这让擎天柱有点担心，他伸出手触碰他的兄弟。  
威震天伸手抓住了他，手指环绕他的手腕。  
擎天柱没感到害怕，他怎么会觉得害怕呢？prime没有挣动，顺从地让手腕被抓着，被压在床上，带着不自觉的优雅，和本能的服从。作为prime就是作为一个指挥者——但不仅仅只是如此，比这更深的是作为引导者。面对必要的利害抉择时，他们也会牺牲自己。  
/我的兄弟，/愉悦，惊叹，关切，都藏含在这声呼唤里。目光和猩红的光学镜相对，他伸出手指抚摸遮盖住威震天火种和那可能存在的伤痕的盔甲，轻声询问：“我伤到你了？”他的发声器因对接产生的过量的能量而声音清脆，手指徘徊在装甲上，“我没想到会…”  
威震天朝他弯下身，迎向他的触摸，满不在乎地回答：“你确实伤到我了。”他抓着擎天柱的手，底盘装甲滑开压在身下prime的机体上。“如果你管这些擦痕叫受伤的话，”威震天银色的面甲闪烁着欲望和恶意的光芒。“需要我同样地回报你吗？把你给我的‘关怀’返还给你，我的prime？”  
这些话语，这贪婪的凝视，化成激流从他的火种涌向四肢，使他的管线又开始充能。御天敌不会赞同他们现在这样的关系的，但是——威震天属于他……他也属于对方，他们之间的互相索取和奉献，是理所应当的事。  
擎天柱故意没有合上他自己的胸甲，让火种的光芒流泻出来，照亮他的脸颊和锯齿边缘的盔甲部件。他的输出管伸起碰到了威震天的手臂。  
空气开始燃烧，这即将是一场对接……和融合。

“做你想做的，我的守卫者。”声线的颤抖令他命令的语气不那么成功，能量急剧聚集让他的发声器震颤。疼痛能用疼痛抵消吗？即使如此，他也不感到丝毫的畏惧，因为他知道那银色盔甲下裹藏的是怎样一颗火种。就像御天敌经常强调的那样，领袖的指责是指挥和掌控全局，但现在，擎天柱知道了，也是学会信任。  
威震天眯起光学镜，头部微微倾斜，接收到身下机体散发的信任和奉献的信息，这是……这是属于他的，这个认知让他满足。他们接触的肢体以相同的频率发出隆隆共鸣，“我想做的？”军品低喃道，按压对方的手腕，带着微微威胁意味地说道：“把你的手放在这。”  
然后他松开了自己的手，看着擎天柱不安地扭动和发抖，但没有移动他的手。哦是的。威震天机体内部轰鸣的声音加重了，/很好，我的兄弟/，他用他们通过火种传达信息的方式说道。现在他可以按照他喜欢的方式探索身下这具机体了。他用手指轻划对方火种舱边缘的装甲，描摹片状的边线，勾拉舱室边的管线和传感器——轻的令人发痒。擎天柱喘息呻吟出声，弓起机身，想要得到更多爱抚……  
威震天享受品味着这些颤抖渴求的声音。解开他们腹部相连的部件时他的发声器微微滞涩。他手下的机身平整，光滑，折叠有秩，除了……这里，一个脊状的拱起，就在擎天柱光滑胸甲下方的中部。一个戏弄的弧线出现在威震天的唇部，他玩弄似的用指尖抚摸那里的变形线和两片装甲，“告诉我，我的领袖。你有没有用自己的管线插进过这里？插进你自己里面？”  
一个细微的颤抖回应了他，擎天柱通风口卡了一下，因他的意图感到些微的恐惧，但同时新的奇异欲望从他们相互接触的部位蔓延开来，像日光一样炽热地席卷了他，“我……不知道自己是否——”银色利爪带来又一阵细小危险的颤栗，他颤抖着，“——被——被允许这样做……”  
威震天弯下身，一只手摸索着那块覆盖着小小接口的装甲。他没用力量强迫它打开，但施加在上面的压力却是不容反抗的，“允许？”他低吼出这个词。“你是我的，兄弟，同时你也是领袖。你被允许做任何我们想做的事。”他将自己的头雕与擎天柱的相抵，深深看进他兄弟蔚蓝的光镜里，狂野中透露信任。“为我打开它。”  
蓝色的光镜燃烧起来，恐惧被理解的浪潮取代。“永远为你敞开，兄弟。”擎天柱无声地喘息，手指卷曲像是要靠近他们相接触的机体，慢慢地，面板螺旋退开，接口边缘暴露在威震天视线中。  
“令人惊奇，”威震天伸入一只手指，插进精致的，布满传感器的银色接口。它好像是与火种室相连的，火种在他触摸接口时的脉动和prime的呻吟证明这一点。“非常有趣，你的机体上居然有这样一个部件，也许它是你在成为prime之前的构造？”他思考猜测道。  
威震天优秀敏锐的处理器搜索相关数据的同时，他也没停下他的温柔和粗暴参半的爱抚。是的，大部分TF都有这个部件，祭祀阶级的机体甚至有几个。但是只有守卫者机体上存在全部十三个孔，以便prime们有直接可以接入控制守卫者火种的位置。内部的触摸让擎天柱的机体颤抖挣动，光镜无声渴求地望向上方的红色瞳孔。一只手指不够深入，只能搔刮接口浅层的软金属和细线。  
威震天突然抽离了手指，突如其来的空虚让擎天柱情不自禁弓起身，发出抗议般不满足的呻吟，散热风扇剧烈而暴躁地轰鸣。守卫者欣赏着prime机体渴求他，需要他的情态。“做给我看。插入你自己，就像你对我做过的那样，prime。”  
“我……啊……”擎天柱喘息着说道，因机体内部欲望的涌流而声线破碎。手掌在充电床上留下抓挠的划痕——他不能移动，不能违抗守卫者…管线处于完全充能状态，缓缓弯曲地滑下脊状的胸部下方，伸向那个小小的孔洞——擦过，又回缩，金属之间摩擦不止——可预见的快感和疼痛。  
管线恳求般地倾向威震天的手腕，对方停下了持续探索他机体的抚摸。“需要我帮你吗，兄弟？”军品在擎天柱音频接收器旁喃喃道，一手抓住陷入极致渴望的管线，环绕住它把它放在prime自己的接口处磨蹭。  
“不——唔！——威震天！”擎天柱剧烈地发抖，输出管在守护者的紧抓下无助地挺立。威震天注视着，光镜的鲜红光芒仿佛要燃烧起来。他能把他的领袖逼到如此地步，但是在御天敌面前，prime却看起来更加谦卑。为什么？  
“你似乎在纠结，我的prime。”他低声说，无情地把那管线压向等待已久的对接口。“让我来替你做决定吧。”这样说着，他缓慢地把它插进穴口。对方戏弄般地让管线蹭过接口内壁，这过程中他的每一个部件都在呻吟尖叫…插入带着一些痛苦——擎天柱感觉到它每一寸的推进。管线经过每一个节点，填充他从未被触碰过的内部。威震天转动手腕，金属壁上的传感器被狠狠摩擦带动，他更深地插入，随之而来的是身下TF哭喊般的呻吟。太深了……  
处理器回路中只剩下纯粹的快感反馈，擎天柱喘息着弓起身体，几近痉挛。敏感的输出管顶端找到了他的敏感点并挤压它，磨蹭它。威震天抓着它不让它从那里滑开，同时也被prime表现出的快感挑动了炽热的情欲。  
“对…很好……”他贪婪地享受完全控制对方的机体，这是他的特权，因为擎天柱属于他，他要整个塞伯坦都听到他的宣言！  
擎天柱挣动着嘶喊出声，不知其中更多的是快乐还是痛苦。这声音让威震天的火种震动，他猛地用蛮力强硬地压住prime不让他反抗。擎天柱剧烈地扭动机体，挺起胸甲，带着急切的想要和对方火种融合的渴望。  
威震天咆哮着压制他的抵抗，同时从火种深处感到愉悦和满足——以前prime总是占据上风。任何让擎天柱丢掉逻辑和理智的过程本身就是享受，同时也是他占有宣言的证明。威震天用力把prime的手压在对方蓝色头雕两侧，他的胸甲打开了一个缝隙——火种的光芒从中流泻而出，吸引着身下TF的火种狂热跳动。“你又想要我的火种了？”他低笑。“那就别动。”  
“不——”不理解的哭喊，他的管线急切地寻找入口，恳求般磨蹭威震天对接口的金属环。它们扭动的同时带动深插在prime自己机体内的那一根，狂躁地摩擦脆弱的内部金属。得不到满足的情欲，与自己对接的奇异快感让prime的意识仿佛浸入了熔炉，他挣扎翻动想脱离那如钢铁般强硬的钳制，想更靠近他兄弟的火种——但是他做不到，在守卫者强壮有力的质压和胯部交叠的快感下。  
他的火种仿佛就要在这极致快感中熄灭了。  
威震天低头用尖锐的牙齿刮擦prime的喉咙，轻柔又残酷的碾压其上交错的管线，胸甲相帖，让他们互相绑定的火种更加靠近彼此，能量线缠绕。“不要动。”他再一次低声说道，同时欣赏着prime充电过满的发声器流泻出的兹兹声，充满绝望的电脉冲。  
这花了擎天柱全身的力量去遵从守卫者的命令。他的机身仍颤抖不止——他的对接口仍被自己的管线摩擦挤压着。就在他再也忍受不住的时候，他感觉到威震天的对接口面板缓缓打开了。  
一瞬间解放仿佛恒星爆炸，爆发出狂喜的炽热白光。无意识地，擎天柱挺起胯部让他的管线更深入地进入接口表层，磨蹭，顶冲，引诱螺旋状的护甲完全打开，管线深深捅入接口——如此满足，如此不可思议的快感，他的火种完全地被满足。  
无力地让守卫者从上方搂着他，就像他曾经搂着对方一样，擎天柱感到自己的火种因他们的结合而发抖。他轻微地移动，尝试着把管线插得更深。紧致的接口内部让他忍不住大声呻吟，狂喜的电流一阵阵窜过全身。  
他们的…无论是火种还是机体的毫无阻拦的互相探索和结合已经超越了领袖和守卫者之前普通的关系和契约。通过这样的羁绊而互相信任……实在令人惊异和兴奋。  
当他不确定地想要抽出一些时威震天猛地发出咆哮声，下压机体反而将输出管吞的更深。这是出于守卫者意愿的臣服，而擎天柱能做的就只有更深地沉沦其中，再次挺起胸甲，渴望最终的结合。  
威震天的接口牢牢裹住他，胸甲完全敞开。“你属于我。”守卫者咆哮着，让两颗火种融合成一个。  
“是的！”擎天柱抓住他，哭喊着给出唯一的回答，然后甜美而激烈的快感席卷了他。他们紧紧结合，紧紧被绑在一起，机体和火种上的，没人能逃离。他们的管线用同样的频率在尖叫，满世界只剩下炽热的白光。  
这持续了一个循环，或者两个，他们的机体在自我保护系统下慢慢分开，回落向充电床。他们重新分离成为两个机体，一个亮蓝，一个朴实的银灰。  
擎天柱渐渐恢复意识，他为分离感到不适。抽出一只重获自由的手，颤抖地抚摸威震天的面甲外侧的尖锐金属，“你的。”他低语，在对方抽出埋在自己接口内的管线时颤抖。  
“我的。”威震天喟叹，他为战争而被创造的尖利的手指，此时轻柔地抚摸擎天柱火种边缘，带着温和的占有欲。“我所守护的，我所保卫的，我们的敌人毁灭时，我的归宿。【 "Mine to protect, mine to fight for, mine to return to when our enemies are vanquished."这句太美了】

蓝色光镜与红色的相触，纠缠不息。  
可惜的是分别来的太快，领导者的位置让他们不得不在甜蜜的bond之后顾及公事。两个循环之后威震天就要离开塞伯坦，指挥军队，领导战争。  
相对于平时他们结合之后长久的温存，即将来临的分离让他十分不情愿，“这不合理，我的兄弟。”他咕哝道。  
威震天从发声器深处溢出咕噜声，“别太宠我了，我的prime。我早已准备好，相信你也是一样。反正御天敌随意调动我们的日子没有多久了。  
对于威震天这样随意的态度，擎天柱显得有些无奈的困扰，“御天敌领袖已经为我们做了很多。”他淡淡说道，“他从没多要求什么…一切都是塞伯坦的利益出发。”作为领袖，擎天柱开始认识到，有太多重担要抗。他们生来要承受身不由己的命运，做出别无选择的决定，面对艰难困阻的未来。即使一直被作为领袖培养，也没让这条路变得更容易。  
“有吗？”威震天冷冷嘲讽道。以前他没有什么质疑御天敌命令的理由，但现在一切都有所不同——现在他有自己的prime要守护，有他自己的世界要保卫。“他做这些都是为了张扬自己的权威。”  
擎天柱凝视着银色的TF，把他面甲上每一条凌厉的痕迹都刻进自己的记忆盘区，“你该走了，你的战场在等着你——而我必须留下，守卫我的。”最终他平静而坚定地说道，“等到战争结束，我们会再度站在一起，就像从一开始我们就应该的那样。”  
威震天的手指收紧，光镜因他的prime的宣言而灼烧。头雕相抵，“是的。”他说，“我们一起。”站在一起，这世界就再没有什么能与他们为敌。

 

END


End file.
